Gran Bruce
Aquatic Terror Gran Bruce is an idiotic member of Jadow and a villain from the video game and anime, Viewtiful Joe. History So as to take over the ocean, Gran Bruce was sent by the rest of Jadow to the Underwater City of Muu, causing the city to start flooding. He sent a blueprint of the plot to Hulk Davidson, along with a very childish picture he’d done, and after Joe defeated Hulk, he found the blueprint. Though he couldn’t read it, Bruce’s drawing allowed him to figure out what was happening and he went to Muu, successfully deactivating the bomb, before confronting Bruce. The Aquatic Terror said that he better not be thinking he could just jump on the submarine, Orca, that went to Jadow’s hideout and when Joe asked him about this, Bruce realized his mistake, telling him to never mind. The Aquatic Terror then declared that they needed Silvia so as to escape Movieland and take over the universe. Joe pointed out that Bruce had revealed Jadow’s plans, causing him to again realize his mistake, and Joe called him an idiot. The Aquatic Terror was enraged by this and told Joe, “Oi! You best shut up mate! Otherwises I’ll chew your hindquarters like a big stick of… er… ah… you know…” Joe lost his patience, telling Bruce the word he was looking for was “gum” and angrily asked if he had to spell it out on a chalkboard. The Aquatic Terror said yes, then asked him what his point was. He began fighting Joe, but was defeated, saying he was going to take... something, before being destroyed. Powers and Abilities Gran Bruce is able to fight on both water and land and can attack by charging through the air, snapping at his opponents with his jaws. He can spew various objects out of his mouth, as well as robotic fish that either act as projectiles or home in on his opponent to leave them open to attacks. Bruce can also use his tail like a propeller to generate a small whirlwind, though it is much larger when he’s in water, and summon sea mines. He also can raise and lower the water level in the room he fights Joe in. Trivia * Bruce was based on the shark from “Jaws”, which is shown by the movie poster for his level, 2,000,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Bruce has a slight Australian accent in the English version of the game, which is even more emphasized in the English dub of the anime. He is also a good bit smarter in the anime. *In the Gamecube version of Viewtiful Joe, one of the things Bruce upchucks is a Gamecube. *When the player plays as Silvia, Bruce flirts with her and tries to ask her out before their fight. *He was voiced by Roger Rose in the games and Ross Lawrence in the anime. *In Viewtiful Joe 2, small statues of Gran Bruce are seen on the roof of a Japanese castle in one level. Gallery GRANb.jpg Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Villains Category:Male